What am I doing?
by arenamesnecessary
Summary: Akihito is hiding something and Asami will find out what, but be warned, his interrogation methods are severe. Yoai Boy/Boy m/m Akihito/Asami. One shot.


**I had this idea. I'm new to the Finder series and anime in general, so don't judge. I don't own the characters.**

**Warning: contains Yaoi and nothing but.**

* * *

**One shot—**

Asami Ryouichi slugged himself home from the meeting to his penthouse at midnight. The first thing he did was shoo everyone away, closing the door behind him. Pulling off his suit jacket and tie, he made his way to the bedroom way he was treated to the sight of Takaba Akihito's bare body splayed out across his bed. He stopped in the door way to take in the splendid sight. The bed was made and the younger man lay across its foot. His was on his stomach with his head dangling off the edge of the bed where his attention was on the electronic device in front of him, so much so that he hadn't heard Asami come in.

The blonde sighed, exasperatedly and switched the tablet computer off, while scrambling onto his knees and lifting his gaze to finally find Asami. His eyes widened and he bit his lip to prevent a guilty smile. Then he crawled backwards, almost luring Asami up to the pillows with the lustful eyes that refused to leave his. He slowly put the device down on the bedside drawers his attention on its rightful place, Asami. The said crime boss Asami crept forwards up onto the bed and loomed over the blonde. Akihito crossed his legs, seductively moving the slender limbs whilst denying Asami of what was between them.

A possessive growl leaked from his throat, he hardened his roaming eyes and gazed into Akihito's own hazel ones. He was rewarded with the boy leaning back against the headboard, teasing him further as he stretched and arched his back off the bed. Asami wanted to make that back arch. Slowly he ran finger through the unruly hair and Asami wanted to grip so badly. Akihito bit his lip once more and Asami licked his and he leant forwards. Their breaths fused into one source of heat that stood like a solid wall between the two bodies since neither of them crossed that space; they wouldn't give in to the other's teasing.

Asami was losing, however, as he felt the hunger constrict his trousers and shoot up his spine to mangle his brain into cruel incoherency. At a painfully slow pace, he reached out with his hand hovering millimetres of Akihitos burningly hot skin and, resisting every intense urge, moved past the boy to the device he had discarded. He switched on the tablet and checked what apps were open. The devilish blonde had closed all windows, stirring the ebony-haired man's suspicions as to what his 'kitten' would be hiding.

"What are you doing?"

The kitten closed his eyes and slipped down from where he leant on the headboard to lie flat. Asami studied his calm beautiful face carefully; he took note of every relaxed feature of that pale face. With a light touch, he followed each and every smooth contour of his jaw and neck. Asami's heartbeat pounded loud in his own ears as his hand sank lower of those hard yet undefined abs and only stopped when they hit his lean waist. He wasn't teasing Akihito anymore, he was indulging himself now.

"Nothing." The blond purred softly.

"I can easily have Kirishima search your history."

"Why so desperate to know?"

"I'm not desperate."

"Then you won't mind if I don't tell you." Akihito cracked an eye open as a big playful smile lit his face.

That was it. Asami hoisted the boy's legs up and slid between them. The sudden move made him grip the bed covers and his eyes widened in anticipation. Slowly, Asami leant forwards, pressing his crotch into Akihito's as their faces neared. Teasing stopped and intensity began as Asami moved like lightening to wrench the boy's hands up above his head, earning a gasp from the kitten that lay on his back underneath his 'owner'. Asami smirked at the thought. His Kitten. His. _Mine._

"In that case, I guess I'm just going to have to force it from you. Trust me; I've perfected my torture methods. I will get what I want from you and more." He growled, nipping at Akihito's ear lobe before pulling back and pressing against his mouth; his kitten let him in eagerly.

"Email, I was making a damn email account." He breathed once they broke the passionate kiss.

Akihito closed his eyes briefly, only for them to snap open when he heard Asami unzip. He barely could raise his head to look down his own body where, between his braced legs, Asami slicked his member with nothing but the juices that leaked from the tip.

"It won't be enough, it'll hurt. Asami!"

A mass pressed against his unprepared entrance, making him gasp and struggle but Asami's spare hand stopped him still. "Why an email when you already have an account?" Asami growled his impatience but waited for his answer nevertheless; bringing Akihito's need to surface.

"I wanted an anonymous account, with out my name and business attached." Akihito sucked in the breaths as he braced himself mentally. "Do it now! Oh, I need it."

That was all he needed to hear, Asami grabbed his hips and thrust. "Why do you need it to be anonymous?"

His kitten screamed in ecstasy and threw his head breath before recovering himself and answering in short breaths with a flushed face, "I want to write erotic fiction on this site I found online." He smiled evilly.

Asami paused; he hadn't expected that answer. "And what, my dear Akihito, will you write?" He asked gently as he pulled mostly out of the boy and thrust again, finding a slow rhythm that was unforgiving rough.

"All the things I want you to do to my body."

Asami's pace quickened; the boy was asking for it now. "You're going to have to show me this sight. If I can't read your contribution to this sight then how I am going to fulfil those…wishes of yours? Hmm, brat?"

"Oh I will old man." He countered then regretted it as the said old man grasped his member and stroked.

Akihito's back arched and Asami smirked although he wasn't anyway near satisfied; each thrust shook his core with pleasure. Only when Akihito whimpered as he released himself into his owner's hand did Asami feel the climax clutch him too. He would find that site and Akihito's account; it would be Suoh and Kirishima's first priority; he would read every word Akihito wrote and make his wish come true. Was the name of that site again?


End file.
